


I'm scared

by pandemig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, after season 4, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandemig/pseuds/pandemig
Summary: Lance's thoughts about Keith's almost sacrifice





	I'm scared

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little bit after s4 ended and i wanted to post it before s5 trailer comes out. this is the first time i post something and english isn't my first language, so i'm sorry if there's any mistakes

Matt told me what you tried to do. He said you almost killed yourself trying to protect all of us.

And I'm scared.

I'm scared because I know how it feels to think you're replaceable, I'm scared because I know what it's like to be that close to dead, but first of all, I'm scared because I know you need company right now and we are not there for you.

I'm not there for you.

I love you and I'm scared I might lose you and it would be my fault. It would be my fault because I didn't realize earlier. It would be my fault because now that I know, I'm not there for you. It would be my fault because I didn't tried harder to stop you from joining the Blade.

I'm sacred and it is my fault.


End file.
